This description relates to converterless motor-driven pumps, and more particularly, to systems and methods for energy optimization for converterless motor driven pumps.
Electric submersible pumps (ESPs) are sometimes used in the oil and gas industry for pumping operations in off-grid applications. Typically, one or more prime movers are directly coupled to generators to produce an AC voltage having a fixed frequency and amplitude to supply electrical loads. The generated AC power is fed to a variable speed drive (VSD). The VSD uses a power converter to adjust the frequency and amplitude of the AC power to control operation of the ESPs. The output of the VSD is provided to the motors of the ESPs via a suitable transformer.
Most known systems for operating ESPs are large, complex, expensive systems. Such known systems use a large amount of energy. To the extent possible, this energy consumption should be minimized, thereby reducing the operating temperatures of the components of the systems, thereby potentially increasing the service life of one or more of the components of the systems.